There Is an End
by liuanne
Summary: Il visualise la maison, le sable — partout, le sable, les rochers, le vent, le ciel — et eux deux. Le bordel. Krolia qui lui serre la main, il ne sait pas— quelque chose de stupide. Mais ça n'est plus bizarre, c'est juste comme ça que les choses sont.


Eyyyy Voltron Voltron fandom ! Après cette longue absence, me voici de retour avec un os... Qui date... De, euh, avant la saison 6 il me semble ? En fait je l'avait écrit juste après l'introduction de Krolia, sans savoir comment sa relation avec Keith serait abordée. Bref, du coup ce n'est plus d'actualité et je classerait cette fic de _canon deviant_ , ou je dirais juste qu'elle ne prend en compte que les s1-6 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

Comme je n'ai aucune originalité et que j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de choisir un titre pour ce texte, ça sera juste le titre d'une chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant ;; j'ai été moins flemmarde sur la couverture, puisque je l'ai finalement dessinée :') !

Merci à Fox (Purp1eFox sur Wattapd) qui a corrigé tout le texte !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé c: ! Bisous bisous !

* * *

 _Thoughts re-arrange_

 _Familiar now stage_

 _All my is drifting on the wind._

 _(There Is an End — The Greenhornes)_

 _ **i. Jour**_

Honnêtement, il ne sait pas s'il est supposé trouver ça drôle ou triste — et c'est un peu des deux, vraiment —, parce que jamais il n'a vu Keith aussi perdu et même sachant que c'est quelque chose de plutôt positif, ça lui fait quand même un peu mal au cœur.

Alors Lance reste là et ne change pas ses habitudes — qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire d'autre ? Ce serait _bizarre_ , d'aller lui parler comme ça, non ? —, il reste dans la salle principale avec ses milkshakes et papote avec Allura quand Lotor _(ugh)_ n'est pas dans le coin. S'il y a un terrain où il peut encore voler la vedette à Lotor, c'est bien sur celui des milkshakes. Ce type pourrait se nourrir exclusivement de barres nutritionnelles sans se plaindre, ce que Lance trouve très limite, surtout quand cette merveille appelée _Hunk_ vit avec eux. Et Allura aime les milkshakes, Dieu merci.

Mais ce n'est pas le propos — le propos est que Lance reste là à errer et que Keith passe de temps à autre, avec cet air si paumé qu'on lui trouve souvent en ce moment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il voyage entre les pièces sans but précis et s'arrête enfin, demande à Lance s'il peut lui préparer deux milkshakes, puis se met à rougir et lui dit d'oublier. Ce que Lance ne fait pas, merci bien, parce qu'il est un gentleman, et qu'il a très bien compris ce que Keith avait derrière la tête.

— Je vais te préparer ces fichus milkshakes, Keith, maintenant arrête de tourner en rond et va juste parler avec ta mère.

Keith ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, et il rougit encore, et il fait mine de repartir pour revenir juste après.

— Écoute, je me suis trompé. Oublie, c'est pas la peine. Ce serait trop bizarre.

— Mec, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques en quoi ce serait bizarre.

Là, c'est en général le moment où Keith perd son calme — si bancal —, et où shoote un caillou imaginaire en se mordant la lèvre, pris d'un regard dur.

— Ce serait bizarre, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'arrive comme ça en faisant, _hey maman ! C'est moi, Keith, je me demandais si tu voulais boire un coup et je sais pas, on pourrait peut-être parler ? Du fait que tu m'aies abandonné à la naissance ? Ne me demande pas ce qui est arrivé à papa, il est parti aussi ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

Lance s'arrête de rire ; ce serait d'un étonnant mauvais goût.

— Keith, soupire-t-il, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place ou à celle de Krolia. Mais elle est là maintenant, et elle regrette. Elle veut te connaître, et même si tu dis tout ça, toi aussi tu veux la connaître.

Ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette discussion, mais ça se termine comme d'habitude : Keith grimace, laisse échapper un soupir de frustration, et fait demi-tour.

Et Lance finit son milkshake, en se demandant si Allura viendra le rejoindre.

— — —

— — —

Ils sont tous les trois en train de jouer. C'est Lance qui en a fait la demande, mais c'est Pidge qui a trouvé le jeu, et Hunk ne sait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'il sait depuis le temps, c'est que jamais Pidge ne perd aux jeux de société. Principalement parce qu'elle compte les cartes, ou fait une connerie du genre — elle voit plus ça sous un angle mathématique, disons. Lance se contente de jeter ses cartes au hasard, et Hunk fait de même parce qu'il n'a pas envie que son meilleur ami vienne se plaindre, et aussi parce qu'il a un peu la flemme de faire autrement — ils sont supposés se _détendre_ , non ?

Trois coups retentissent et Lance laisse échapper un _« ugh »_ sonore, avant de leur sortir le regard blasé qu'il prend à chaque fois que le sujet revient, et d'annoncer :

— C'est Keith. On parie combien qu'il vient nous demander, genre, comment on écrit « maman » ou une connerie du style ?

Hunk se retient de faire remarquer que ce n'est ni drôle, ni moralement acceptable de la part de Lance, mais avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lance se reprend lui-même.

— Mec, je viens de dire un truc ignoble, là, non ?

Hunk et Pidge hochent la tête en silence.

— Ouah, c'était vraiment pas cool de ma part.

Puis après un nouveau silence, il ajoute :

— En plus, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il vienne nous parler de sa mère.

— C'est bon, on a compris, tu es un crétin, grogne Pidge.

— J'essaye de ne pas l'être !

— On sait que tu l'es pas vraiment, Lance, rajoute-t-elle en voyant son air paniqué.

— Et pour prouver ma bonne parole, je vais aller lui ouvrir ! s'exclame Lance.

Sauf que pile au moment où il s'apprête à le faire, Keith s'impatiente et ouvre la porte d'un grand coup, cognant Lance en pleine gueule. Ce dernier tombe en arrière, sur Hunk, qui le rattrape dans un geste presque maternel, avant de le déplacer sur le côté.

— Je suis désolé ! fait Keith, le regard paniqué.

Il a l'air très nerveux, constate Hunk. Il parle d'une petite voix, et bouge mains et pieds d'une façon très peu naturelle. En le voyant dans cet état, même Lance se retient du moindre commentaire. Il se contente de se relever en silence et de faire signe à Keith de rentrer.

— Vous, ah, vous jouez à quoi ? demande Keith.

Il a les joues rouges et tord ses mains en fixant ses amis tour à tour.

— Au Galactic Monopoly ! s'exclame Pidge. C'est comme un Monopoly mais en prenant en compte le contexte géopolitique des différentes gala—

— Pidge, le titre est suffisamment explicite, grogne Lance.

— Monopoly ? demande Keith.

— Hum, tu ne connais pas ? demande Hunk avec que Lance ne dise la même chose mais avec un air nettement plus offusqué.

Keith se contente de secouer la tête, et il décide de se lancer dans des explications concernant les règles, sauf qu'il se rend compte au bout de quelques minutes que Keith n'écoute pas du tout ce qu'il lui dit. Il fixe le sol et ses yeux sont brillants, si brillants.

— Oh, euh, Keith, fait Hunk, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il secoue la tête à nouveau.

— Tu es — _littéralement_ sur le point de pleurer, mec, fait remarquer Lance. Parle-nous.

Ce qui pourrait passer pour un ordre est en réalité une marque d'encouragement — la voix de Lance est douce et son langage corporel, main sur l'épaule de Keith, se veut rassurant. Pour une raison que Hunk ignore, ça semble marcher. Keith se laisser entrainer dans l'étreinte de Lance, et il se met alors à parler, avec des yeux qui tremblent mais qui réussissent à contenir les larmes.

Il parle et il parle, pendant si longtemps que Hunk se demande s'il ne vient pas de l'entendre plus longtemps en une heure que depuis tout le temps où il l'a connu. Il pose des questions auxquelles il répond tout seul, avant de se contredire et d'en poser de nouvelles. Rapidement, ils forment tous les trois une bulle compacte autour de lui ; plus question de le laisser repartir sans l'avoir coaché.

C'est Hunk qui prend en premier la parole.

— J'avais l'habitude d'être très proche de mes parents, mais rapidement j'ai dû partir pour mes études. Et quand je suis parti, les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées, tu vois ? Moi, de mon côté, j'ai grandi, et gagné en maturité — c'était _avant_ que je rencontre Lance, d'accord ? —, et eux, de leur côté, ben…

Keith lève les yeux vers lui, interrogatif.

— Disons que la famille s'est agrandie, fait Hunk avec un sourire. J'ai eu une petite sœur.

— Oh, je m'en souviens ! s'exclame Lance, les yeux brillants. Tu étais totalement paniqué, Hunk ! C'était avant la Garnison, et tu n'arrêtais pas de dire, _« mais c'est un bébé, Lance, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour m'en occuper ? »_ puis tu as passé des jours à chercher des recettes pour—

— Lance ! Je raconte un truc, là…

— Hé, je t'aide ! Et pour ma défense, tu insinues que je t'empêche de gagner en maturité…

— Disons que ce n'est pas pareil, grogne Hunk. Mais peu importe.

— Tu as une petite sœur ? demande Keith.

— Ouais. Un petit ange !

— Petit _diable_ , oui, grogne Lance.

Hunk lui donne un coup de coude avant de continuer.

— Ça m'a fait très bizarre, parce que la famille continuait à vivre sans moi, mais surtout, je m'en voulais de ne pas être avec Camilla.

— Camilla ?

— Ma petite sœur. Elle a grandi sans moi, parce que je rentrais rarement. Je ne l'ai connue presque qu'à travers des écrans, tu vois ? Et quand elle était vraiment gamine, ben on parlait pas vraiment.

— Je vois, fait Keith.

Il doit probablement commencer à comprendre où Hunk veut en venir.

— Quand elle a vraiment commencé à grandir, je n'étais pas rentré à la maison depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je préparais mon entrée à la Garnison, et on sait tous à quel point c'était intense ! Et puis après, on est entré en première année, et c'était encore plus compliqué de partir longtemps.

— Et puis… commence Lance.

— Et puis, reprend Hunk en lui jetant un regard noir, au final ce sont eux qui sont venus me rendre visite. Camilla fêtait ses cinq ans, et elle voulait me voir. Je me suis senti très bête quand je les ai vus venir. Lance était là, heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Camilla avait beaucoup grandi, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Même mes parents, ils étaient plus vraiment pareils.

« Alors j'ai joué la carte de la bonne humeur, tu vois, je ne les ai pas confrontés là-dessus. Je me sentais idiot et perdu, surtout que Camilla était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Elle essayait de me sourire et tout, mais la plupart du temps, elle s'arrangeait pour rester seule dans un coin. Et c'était difficile, parce que mes parents avaient loué un appartement en ville, avec deux chambres uniquement, si bien que je me retrouvais à dormir sur le canapé et qu'elle passait tout le temps par là.

« Puis au bout d'un moment, c'est ma mère qui a demandé à me parler. Je ne sais pas si elle a d'abord convoqué Camilla ou quoi, mais elle m'a arrêté pour me dire ça : ne fais pas semblant. C'est pas grave, si ta relation avec Camilla n'est pas comme notre relation avec elle, et inversement. Vous trouverez du temps pour rattraper tout ça, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer à être proches alors que vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être bienveillant envers elle, et de l'écouter, et de lui parler de toi. Je vous connais tous les deux et je sais que vous allez vous adorer. Ces choses-là prennent juste un peu de temps.

— Mais c'est— uh, c'est _différent_ , l'interrompt Keith.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas perdu d'avance !

— Tu t'entendais— t'entends bien avec Camilla, maintenant ? Avant ?

Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Keith s'il s'embrouille ; personne ne sait jamais trop à quel temps on doit parler. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont partis, et ils ne rentreront sûrement pas avant un bon bout de temps. Ce qui est triste, d'accord. Mais en même temps, Hunk essaye de rester positif — c'est flippant, mais nécessaire. Et s'ils réussissent, ça en vaudra la peine, non ?

— Carrément, répond-il finalement. On se téléphone tout le temps— avant qu'on se retrouve _là_ , bien sûr.

— Ouais, il est complètement gaga de Camilla, rit Lance.

— Peut-être que ça se passera comme ça avec ta mère ! s'exclame Hunk. Tu peux pas savoir avant d'essayer.

Keith reste hésitant. Il se met à réfléchir, encore — ils commencent à tous devenir familier avec cette expression. Pidge et Lance se mettent à se disputer, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Hunk est le seul à encore se demander s'il ne peut pas en faire plus.

— Tu sais, Krolia te ressemble beaucoup. Laisse-la au moins s'expliquer.

Entre les rires de leurs camarades, Keith se laisse convaincre.

— Peut-être que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour rester inactif, de toute façon.

— — —

— — —

Elle, elle a Matt et par conséquent, elle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre.

Pidge voit bien que Lance est le plus affecté par toute cette histoire, plus que Hunk, probablement parce qu'il a passé des années à se faire chouchouter par sa famille. Voir Keith et Krolia se retrouver, mais pourtant se tourner autour sans rien y faire, ça devait le frustrer beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait avouer. Parce que même Pidge se sent frustrée, alors qu'elle, elle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre.

Sa mère à elle lui manque aussi, bien sûr. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle s'est habituée à ne plus avoir de famille au complet — ce qui n'est pas très rassurant, mais quand même. Elle est forte, elle pense qu'elle l'est. Et il y a Matt. Ça aide.

Elle ne connaît Krolia que depuis quelques semaines, pourtant elle sent déjà naître entre elles une véritable amitié. Ce n'est pas comme Lotor, ou même Kolivan, quand il vient. Ils sont trop sérieux, ils ne s'intéressent probablement pas à elle ou aux autres paladins — sauf, genre, Allura, Keith et Shiro — parce qu'ils sont trop gamins, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Krolia n'est pas pareille. On dirait qu'elle en a marre, de se battre. Et du coup elle se met à traîner et à rire avec eux, ou à se foutre de leur gueule. Elle peut être vachement cool quand elle veut, et en même temps parfois elle est complètement dépassée par les évènements. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Keith, d'une façon ; sauf qu'elle contrôle bien mieux ses émotions, et qu'elle est plus mature, plus expérimentée.

Elle tient à lui. Pidge a pu le dire à la seconde où elle l'a rencontrée. Dans son regard, dans la façon dont elle se tenait tout proche de Keith, une main à proximité de son épaule mais sans la toucher, comme si elle n'osait pas. Et parfois, Krolia traîne dans la cuisine, dans un silence pesant qui abrite mille questions : elle veut lui parler. Elle ne sait pas comment faire, principalement parce que Keith est la personne la moins réceptive au monde.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Pidge lui en veut un peu. C'est normal que Keith se méfie d'une femme qui l'a abandonné étant gamin — au fond, elle ne sait pas grand-chose de Keith, mais il y a des évidences qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. Keith a été seul, trop longtemps, trop intensément. Il faut voir la façon dont il s'accroche à Shiro, comme s'il n'avait que lui.

Mais dernièrement, ça a un peu changé. Les silences qui s'installent entre eux semblent plus confortables, et Keith est plus détendu. Et Pidge l'a entendu, l'autre jour, lui demander si elle voulait qu'ils parlent un peu, tous les deux. Alors elle suppose que ça ira.

— — —

— — —

 _ **ii. Nuit**_

Lance n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était maintenant _fleuriste_. Sûrement parce qu'il ne l'est pas — et peut-être que c'est à _Keith_ de s'en rendre compte. Mais Keith continue avec ses histoires, et donc Lance doit lui-même l'interrompre pour énoncer l'évidence.

— Keith, je n'ai aucune connaissance concernant la signification des fleurs sur Caryü, je ne sais même pas s'il y a des significations particulières. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des _fleurs_.

Ce à quoi Keith répond, l'air agacé :

— Et tu me laisses parler depuis tout à l'heure alors que tu aurais pu m'arrêter dès le départ ?

— Mec— d'une, je ne comprends pas à quel moment tu as pu te dire que j'étais en mesure de t'aider ; et de deux, tu as littéralement prononcé, genre, _trois phrases_. À t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de donner un putain de discours.

Bon, peut-être que Keith n'a pas vraiment tort. Peut-être que sa version à lui d'un discours se résume bien à trois phrases. Mais Lance reste sur ses arguments : il ne voit pas en quoi il serait un expert en la matière. Bien sûr, il s'y connaît en romance — il ne dit pas le contraire.

Caryü est une planète de passage. Elle est si petite que Lance a peur que rester là plus de cinq jours avec toute l'équipe suffira à épuiser toutes ses ressources. Il ne dit pas ça pour exagérer : d'après Allura, une petite dizaine d'heures suffira pour en faire le tour.

— Bon, ça te dit d'aller au moins, euh, marcher un peu pour voir ?

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'offrir des fleurs à ta mère, même si j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée.

— Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'as proposée.

— Hey, je pense _réellement_ que c'est une bonne idée ! Mais ça a l'air de te stresser plus qu'autre chose.

Keith fait une drôle de tête, mais au moins, il ne le contredit pas.

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas de marcher un peu, tu vois, parce que je suis un chouette type comme ça.

— Surtout parce que ça te donne une bonne raison de te lancer des fleurs, soupire Keith.

Lance lui fait un clin d'œil. Bon jeu de mots, décide-t-il, même s'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit intentionnel. Il n'est pas encore certain que l'humour de Keith comprenne cette catégorie. Chose qui changera certainement, vu qu'il s'est enfin décidé à plus traîner avec eux.

Alors ils y vont. Keith, ça le rassure, et Lance, ça le rend heureux. Il pense que ça le rend heureux — il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, au juste. Il a envie de voir Keith porter son regard sombre mais pétillant sur ce nouveau monde. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion de voir quelqu'un retrouver sa mère. Et ça lui réussit plutôt bien, pour être honnête.

— Je ne sais pas si elle aime les fleurs, fait Keith alors qu'ils sont dehors. Mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ?

— Keith, elle acceptera n'importe quoi si ça vient de toi. L'autre jour, tu as utilisé une serviette en papier pour y faire un schéma — j'sais plus trop, ça devait être pour la carte grossière d'un vaisseau — et je l'ai vue prendre la serviette avec elle à la sortie. Puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça et elle a nié, ajoute-t-il après une courte pause. Mais quand même.

Keith se met à rire, un peu gêné.

— Je t'ai aussi vu aller récupérer les anciennes photos d'elle dans la base de la Lame, donc ne te moque pas, continue Lance.

— Tu— non— _comment_ est-ce que—

— Bon, Pidge est peut-être — ou peut-être pas — la personne à l'avoir vraiment vu— ou _pas_ … Mais toujours est-il que je suis au courant.

Le grognement de Keith est avalé par la nuit orangée. Un son qui se situe entre le chant de milliers de grillons et le vent qui se faufile dans le feuillage abondant. Comme une chaude journée en Arizona, quand le Soleil se couche, mais que Lance insiste pour faire une dernière balade dehors. Là, il n'a plus besoin d'insister. Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud, mais ça y ressemble quand même.

Les seules couleurs qu'ils voient viennent du ciel, mais ils continuent leur chemin, jusqu'à voir des plantes suffisamment jolies pour attirer leur attention. Elles sont petites, mais légères, blanches, comme composées de voiles superposées. Elles évoquent immédiatement la douceur à Lance.

Il regarde Keith en cueillir quelques-unes, et lui sourit.

— J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en ramener à ma mère, aussi, dit-il.

Keith hoche la tête.

— Tu veux en mettre une sous verre ? Je suis sûr que si on lui demande, Coran trouvera une bonne dizaine d'idées farfelues pour la conserver.

— — —

— — —

On les entend crier depuis le couloir. Il faut dire que Keith a déjà une voix qui porte, et c'est aussi le cas de Krolia. Ils sont tous les deux aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre.

Allura en a mal au crâne. Elle est en train de préparer son discours pour le lendemain — et c'est un peu à la dernière minute, mais elle a passé la journée à essayer d'assister Lotor sur différents accords avec la Résistance, et elle n'a pas trouvé le temps de le faire plus tôt. Quoi qu'elle écrive, elle a l'impression que ça ne va pas — ses mots lui semblent grotesques, vides de sens. Si seulement elle avait eu Lotor, ou Shiro avec elle ! Mais l'un est occupé, et l'autre semble ailleurs, dernièrement. Allura aurait pourtant bien besoin d'un peu d'aide, de quelqu'un pour la rassurer sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle aimerait être assez forte pour le faire _seule_ , mais bon sang, elle est encore jeune, elle n'est pas prête pour tout ça. Pas vraiment. Elle s'efforce, et on lui dit que c'est bien ; c'est le principal.

Shiro ne lui parle plus. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines, et même plusieurs mois. Il a disparu, puis il est revenu mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Elle lui fait toujours entièrement confiance pour les guider, mais quelque chose s'est envolé dans leur relation — il n'y a plus ni ces regards discrets, ni ces sourires timides. Il ne vient plus la voir le soir, avec quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Il ne traîne plus avec les autres, quasiment.

Et il y a Lotor. C'est comme si le vide que Shiro avait formé était magnétique — qu'il avait attiré une autre présence pour le combler. Et voilà que Lotor arrive, avec ses idéaux et ses intentions ambiguës et, il faut bien l'avouer, ce visage si attirant.

Il y a, aussi, les éclats de voix de Keith et Krolia, qui remplissent le couloir et s'éparpillent jusque dans sa chambre. Et ça la sort de sa rêverie.

Elle n'entend que des bribes de phrases — des _ce n'est pas parce que tu veux t'éloigner de la Lame que c'est mon cas_ ; puis des _pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réalises toujours pas que ta place est ici avec tes amis ?_

 _Ils se débrouillent mieux sans moi—_

 _Parce que tu fais tout pour—_

 _Mais c'est à Shiro de piloter Black, et c'est maintenant à Lance de piloter Red—_

 _Keith, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça—_

 _Ça ne te concerne pas—_

Des bouts de phrases qui viennent et reviennent. Et c'est fatigant.

Allura veut que Keith revienne. Elle n'a jamais caché cela. Elle aimerait que Shiro se repose plus, parce qu'il est si bizarre en ce moment que le laisser prendre toutes les décisions la rend mal à l'aise. Keith est une tête brûlée, mais il fait un bon leader quand il fait de son mieux— un leader différent.

Mais ce ne sont pas ses oignons, pas vrai ?

Elle n'a pas à s'interposer entre eux, et elle ne veut pas _forcer_ Keith à rester ou quoi. Vraiment. C'est une décision qui doit venir de lui et seulement lui, ou bien toute la démarche n'aura plus aucun sens. Que Krolia l'aide à revenir sur la bonne voie, elle ne se plaint pas. Allura a dans l'idée que les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard — ou bien que même si elles arrivent bien par hasard, on puisse en faire quelque chose d'important. Et si Krolia est près d'eux, _maintenant_ , ça doit être connecté au fait que Keith soit dans cette situation. Peut-être.

Il n'empêche, elle aimerait bien qu'ils baissent le son.

— — —

— — —

Elle se méfie de lui, et ça ne lui échappe pas, ça n'échappe à _personne_.

Elle n'est même pas la seule, et c'est ça le pire. Non, attendez— le pire, c'est que lui aussi, il se méfie de lui-même. Pas d'une façon qu'il a expérimentée auparavant — ne pas se faire confiance, être en colère contre soi-même, etc. D'une façon qui le terrifie, qui lui fait se demander s'il ne va pas finir par blesser une personne à laquelle il tient.

Ça, c'est le pire ; mais dans cette situation, il y a d'autres choses qui le rendent infiniment triste quand il réussit à trouver un moment de lucidité.

Il y a le fait de s'éloigner des autres, d'être agressif, bien sûr — et de voir dans leur regard que ce n'est plus pareil. Surtout chez Allura. Il sent qu'il la perd — même si jamais Allura n'a été _à lui_ , même si jamais elle a été proche d'être à lui —, qu'elle a mis un terme à ce qui rendait leur relation si spéciale. Et peut-être que c'est lui, qui a mis un terme à tout ça ; il ne sait _même pas_.

Et il y a Keith. Keith et Krolia.

Shiro ne le montre peut-être pas assez, mais il tient à Keith plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Depuis des années — depuis qu'il l'a surpris, l'index contre sa bouche, le faisant ravaler ses mots, en train de s'infiltrer en douce dans la salle d'entraînement de la Garnison pour essayer de battre le record qu'il avait lui-même atteint, deux jours plus tôt. Keith ne faisait rien de _faux_ , c'est ce qui lui a tout de suite plu chez lui. Il se trompait, mais jamais ne faisait semblant. Il était juste lui-même.

Ça a changé, depuis, parce qu'il a eu besoin de grandir, comme tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas juste gueuler « allez vous faire foutre » à toutes les personnes qui vous déplaisent, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Comme tout le monde, Keith a dû s'adapter. Et la Lame, dans tout ça ? Une nouvelle preuve qu'il n'est plus tout à fait honnête, ni avec eux, ni avec lui-même.

Krolia ne le connaît pas. Elle ne le connaît pas comme Shiro le connaît, ou même comme chaque membre de Voltron le connaît. Elle arrive tard, c'est vrai — mais au moins elle est arrivée. Shiro devrait être là, il aimerait être là.

Mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Il est tard, trop tard pour qu'il croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Shiro a oublié un document dans la salle principale, il se souvient à peine du pourquoi du comment. Dès qu'il entre, un léger bruit de respiration lui indique qu'il n'est pas seul. Un souffle régulier, non, deux. Krolia et Keith sont allongés l'un contre l'autre, d'une façon qui donne à Shiro envie de pleurer. Le visage de Keith est paisible comme jamais il ne l'a été, et la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève et retombe avec exagération paraît presque enfantine. Calé dans le cou de sa mère, perdu dans son parfum.

Shiro ne remarque pas tout de suite que Krolia est réveillée — il est trop concentré sur Keith. Quand il bouge jusqu'à elle, ses yeux sont sur lui. Il retient sa respiration. Elle le regarde avec un air dur, froid, presque effrayant. Ses iris remplis de couleurs ne le lâchent plus, et il reste là comme un abruti, avec son dossier dans les mains.

 _Si tu le blesses, je te tue._

Il peut presque l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Shiro n'est pas venu là pour se battre — il est juste venu chercher son fichu dossier, bon sang —, alors il se contente d'un hochement de tête. Silencieusement, il lui dit :

 _Je compte sur toi._

— — —

— — —

 _ **iii. Entre-deux**_

Embrasser Keith est probablement la chose la plus passionnante à faire dernièrement, et si vous lui demandez, Lance vous dira que ça n'a rien de surprenant. « Embrasser Keith » est composé de « embrasser » — ce qu'il adore faire, soyons honnêtes — et de « Keith » — là aussi, on ne prend pas trop de risques —, alors il n'y a pas moyen que ça ne lui plaise _pas_.

C'est aussi dans la façon dont Keith embrasse — comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas trop comment faire mais qui se dit que si les autres le font, eh ben pourquoi pas lui aussi ? — qui ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a pu connaître avant. Parce que Lance a déjà embrassé d'autres personnes. Genre, euh— Katie, en classe de sixième. Ou de cinquième. Qui sait.

Keith embrasse avec un air plutôt désespéré, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait de _toute sa vie_ , ce qui n'est pas si mal. Et Lance, qui après tout n'a pas tant d'expérience que ça, pense qu'il répond d'une façon plutôt satisfaisante, compte tenu des soupirs plaisants qui s'échappent régulièrement de la bouche de son partenaire. Même si— même s'ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire du reste de leurs corps, même si c'est un peu gênant parfois — mais Keith est gênant de manière générale, et Lance a cru comprendre qu'il l'était lui-même, alors il ne comprend toujours pas la partie où il a été déclaré que leur relation pourrait être autre chose que ça — _gênante_ — ça reste très satisfaisant.

Ça leur arrive, parfois — après une mission où ils ont eu peur, ou juste _comme ça_ , parce qu'ils en avaient envie —, et pourtant à chaque fois c'est un peu différent. Lance ne sait plus quand il est tombé amoureux. Peut-être que c'était pendant un moment où Keith faisait quelque chose de très impressionnant, ou bien peut-être que c'était dans un quotidien si banal et si touchant qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Et ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, vraiment, parce qu'il est toujours là à embrasser Keith, et il n'a plus envie de penser au pourquoi du comment.

Parce qu'il a envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau, il s'arrange pour débarrasser Keith de son t-shirt, ce qui le laisse torse nu, mais avec ses _mitaines_ — et ça ne devrait pas être _sexy_ , bordel, pourquoi— pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'adjectif qui lui vient à l'esprit ? _Ugh_.

Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Krolia _ouvre la porte_ —

(Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Lance décide : pourquoi vivre plus longtemps ? Ça y est. Il touche le fond. Il ne pourra pas se retrouver dans une situation plus embarrassante que ça— _impossible_. Tuez-le maintenant).

Et que Keith s'éloigne de lui avec comme une alarme dans les yeux, son t-shirt ramené contre sa poitrine avec un regard qui se veut _étonné_. Comme s'il venait de _remarquer_ la présence de Lance. _Tiens, c'est marrant que tu sois là et que je sois à moitié déshabillé et tout, haha_. Parfois, Lance se demande si Keith n'est pas une sorte d'alien— puis il se rappelle que Keith est _vraiment_ un alien, et il le pardonne un peu pour ses réactions à la con.

Krolia semble hésiter entre le _Keith pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air surpris de la présence de Lance alors que je viens de vous voir vous aspirer le visage_ et le _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, pourquoi_ — ce qui rend la scène encore plus gênante, vraiment.

À un certain point, Lance décide de fermer les yeux. C'est vrai, quoi, il ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça. _Personne_ ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Même pas, genre, _Zarkon_ — bon peut-être que Zarkon le mériterait.

— Est-ce que— demande Krolia, la voix pleine d'hésitation. Est-ce que vous vous protégez, au moins ?

 _Tuez-le_. _Tuez. Le. Maintenant._

— Maman ! s'exclame Keith, et Lance peut presque voir son visage devenir plus rouge que sa veste.

Il ne fait pas trop attention au reste de la conversation, mais c'est surtout parce qu'un détail lui reste en tête pendant un petit bout de temps. Keith est plus dramatique que jamais, Krolia plus embarrassante que jamais — et surtout, c'est la première fois qu'il entend Keith l'appeler _maman_.

Est-ce qu'ils ne le remarquent pas parce que c'est déjà arrivé, quand Lance n'était pas là ? Ou bien, sont-ils tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'ils loupent ce genre de truc ?

Lance n'en serait même pas surpris.

— — —

— — —

Matt essaye de tirer sur cette foutue alarme pour la faire taire, mais éclater les petites lampes rouges qui clignotent dans le long couloir ne suffit pas à stopper la sirène qui leur hurle dans les oreilles. Peut-être que sans ce cri permanent, les choses pourraient aller un peu mieux.

Lance et Allura ont réussi à éloigner les derniers Galras qui les attaquaient. Lui, il soutenait Pidge parce qu'elle était à moitié sonnée par un coup qu'elle avait pris, mais elle s'est rapidement réveillée et Matt sait qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter plus que ça à son sujet. La personne qui l'inquiète maintenant, c'est Krolia — et Keith, que Hunk doit retenir pour ne pas qu'il aille faire quelque chose de stupide, genre se péter le poignet contre le mur parce qu'il est trop émotif pour se contrôler.

L'agitation qui règne est trop forte pour que Matt puis mettre le reste en sourdine. Ça lui rappelle un peu le temps qu'il a passé dans les prisons de l'Empire, avant qu'un champion ne soit désigné pour l'arène — les regards inquiets, les cris apeurés. Là, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Shiro est supposé arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec son Lion pour qu'ils puissent tous se barrer d'ici ; la mission est terminée. Mais il tarde et ça les rend tous malades.

Krolia est dans un sale état. Matt espère que le rouge qu'il voit partout sur sa peau est dû à la lumière de l'alarme et non à sa blessure. Elle serre les dents sans laisser échapper le moindre son, mais personne n'est dupe ; elle a mal. Et il n'a jamais vu Keith dans un tel état. Pâle, au bord des larmes, tout tremblant de partout.

— Hey, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? dit Matt, se voulant rassurant.

Il ne sait pas trop comment l'être, pourtant. Il est supposé être la personne positive du groupe — avec, genre, Lance, qui pour le moment semble aussi inquiet que les autres. Et Matt aussi est inquiet ; il est mort d'inquiétude, même. Mais là tout de suite, il ne peut pas se permettre de céder à la panique.

— Est-ce qu'elle va— est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande Keith, ce qui est une question idiote pour laquelle personne n'oserait le blâmer.

— Je vais— bien, répond difficilement Krolia.

Et tout le monde lui lance _ce_ regard, vous savez, celui qu'on réserve aux parents qui disent à leurs gosses que les enfants naissent dans des choux pour éviter d'avoir à dire la vérité.

Et Keith n'est pas dupe. Ça se voit sur son visage, et aussi parce qu'il ne peut pas être crédule à ce point. Quand une personne vous dit qu'elle va bien avec une voix aussi faible et autant de sang qui sort de son corps, elle ne peut pas être honnête.

Pourtant, un sourire forcé prend place sur ses lèvres. Ce même sourire qu'ont les enfants qui ne croient plus au Père Noël mais qui font semblant pour faire plaisir à leurs parents.

— D'accord, dit Keith, ça va aller jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shiro. Promets-moi.

Elle hoche la tête, incapable de parler.

— Ça va aller, on est ensemble— continue Keith.

Elle sourit.

L'alarme résonne encore, encore, encore, _encore_.

À côté de lui, Pidge semble toute fragile. Elle regarde Keith et Krolia avec un regard fantôme, qui fait frissonner Matt. Il lui serre l'épaule.

 _Ça va aller, on est ensemble,_ pense-t-il à son tour.

— — —

— — —

Keith n'est pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affections. Il le sait — tout le monde le sait, en fait, et il _sait que les autres le savent_.

Ce qui est gênant, c'est — mis à part, genre, absolument _tout_ dans cette situation — surtout que Krolia, sa _mère_ , semble aussi paumée que lui. Déjà, c'est très bizarre d'avoir une mère, il faut comprendre ça. Personne ne semble comprendre à quel point c'est bizarre, ce qui rend le tout encore pire. Comme si retrouver sa mère était le cours naturel des choses, alors que— _non_. Le cours naturel c'est comme ça a toujours été : rien. Un père, un peu, puis pas du tout, et pas de mère. Keith a grandi dans ce monde-là, c'est sa normalité à lui.

Mais quand même, ça lui fait quelque chose. Krolia est une personne qui lui ressemble, il en a conscience — étrangement, il l'aime bien. Il se demande bien comment il peut aimer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant, mais c'est juste comme ça. Et puis elle est quand même différente. Elle est, genre, _mieux_. Il ne sait pas trop comment l'expliquer.

Il ne l'a pas tout de suite aimée — comment aurait-il pu ? Ça lui est retombé dessus comme ça, tellement subitement, il s'est immédiatement renfermé sur lui-même. Il lui en voulait. _Où étais-tu toutes ces années, quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Où étais-tu quand je me sentais si seul que ça me faisait mal ? Où étais-tu quand j'ai tout perdu, une fois puis une deuxième, quand plus rien n'était supportable ?_ Il voulait lui balancer ces mots à la gueule, mais en même temps il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas, genre, tout ramener à lui-même.

Ils sont en guerre, blablabla, il y a eu des complications, il sait. Il peut l'excuser pour ça. Pas si facilement que ça, mais il peut — il _comprend_.

Krolia n'est pas non plus du genre à se montrer affectueuse, physiquement. La dernière fois qu'il a réussi à faire quelque chose de relativement impressionnant, elle lui a serré la main. Serré. La _main_. Même Keith pouvait dire que c'était la réaction la plus inappropriée à avoir quand son fils fait quelque chose de bien mais — mais soit, il n'aurait probablement pas été à l'aise non plus. Mais quand même. Serré la main.

(Étrangement, depuis, les autres passent leur temps à faire pareil au retour des missions, et il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce foutage de gueule collectif.)

L'autre jour, Pidge est passée dans sa chambre — parce que Pidge semble penser qu'elle peut se permettre d'utiliser son espace de vie personnel comme entrepôt pour tous ses— ses _trucs_ d'informatique, que Keith ne comprend absolument pas — et elle lui a posé une drôle de question. _Alors, est-ce que tu aimes avoir une mère ?_ C'était tellement bizarre. Keith l'a regardée longuement, sans rien dire : que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Et il n'a juste rien répondu, décidant que c'était beaucoup trop bizarre et que Pidge ne méritait pas qu'il lui adresse la parole alors qu'elle prenait sa chambre pour une déchèterie — et soyons honnêtes, s'il y a bien un endroit qui ressemble à une déchèterie, c'est là où Pidge dort. Il veut juste que ce point soit bien clair.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a dû poser la même question à Krolia, parce que genre, deux jours plus tard, elle est venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle aimait être avec son fils. C'est. Littéralement. Ce qu'elle a _dit_.

— J'aime pouvoir être avec toi.

Et Keith s'est mis à crier intérieurement, parce que— parce que, _quoi_. Tout est tellement. _Bizarre_. Juste. _Quoi_ —

Lance lui dit tout le temps qu'il est émotionnellement constipé (Lance est horrible comme ça), mais dans ce genre de situation, Keith a envie de dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, si les autres viennent lui dire ce genre de choses. C'est comme s'ils le faisaient tous exprès.

Il a probablement répondu un truc tout aussi maladroit, en bafouillant — il ne sait même plus. Tout semblait tellement absurde.

Mais il commence presque à s'y habituer. Il pense. Quand il parle à sa mère, il n'a plus besoin de garder cette retenue étrange. Et ils peuvent rester silencieux sans qu'il y ait ce malaise constant. Et c'est plutôt agréable.

L'aube se dessine patiemment sur les traits du château, accompagnée de quelques bâillements. Une jolie lumière qui le sort de son état de torpeur. Matt et Pidge, collés l'un à l'autre, se racontent des souvenirs de famille. Allura a l'air heureuse. Tout le monde est crevé, mais de bonne humeur — allez savoir pourquoi. Il faut dire que les lueurs matinales ont cet effet-là sur les gens.

Keith est en train de penser à son enfance — aussi floue qu'elle soit, il en garde quelques souvenirs. Il était toujours levé tôt, probablement parce que son père ne dormait que très peu. Et dans le désert, le lever du Soleil a toujours été un spectacle particulièrement splendide. Là, il se sent— _nostalgique_. Ça lui arrive peu.

— Le désert… murmure-t-il sans faire gaffe.

Krolia— _sa mère_ , se retourne vers lui avec un sourire.

— Le désert, mais avec deux soleils, dit-elle.

— Trois soleils, fait remarquer Hunk. Tu vois pas le petit point juste à gauche de la plus grosse étoile ?

— Trois soleils, soupire Krolia.

— C'est presque comme Star Wars, souffle Lance avec un air déçu, comme s'il en voulait à Hunk d'avoir fait cette remarque (comme si Hunk était _responsable_ d'une troisième étoile).

— La maison est toujours pareille ? demande Krolia.

Keith hausse les épaules. Comment est-il supposé savoir comment la maison était _avant ?_

— C'est toujours le bordel, finit-il par répondre.

— Alors rien n'a changé.

Keith a envie de dire que peut-être que _si_. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le même bordel, par exemple. Mais il décide de ne pas mettre fin à ce moment.

— Quand on rentrera, on aura tellement de choses à se dire, continue Krolia.

Elle ne le regarde plus. Son regard est fixé sur les étoiles, comme pour se projeter dans ce futur-là.

 _Quand on rentrera_.

— On a plein de choses à se dire, même maintenant, fait remarquer Keith.

— Oui.

— Et tu n'es pas obligée— tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou quoi, continue-t-il.

Il ne sait pas si c'est elle qui prend une expression si difficile à déchiffrer, ou si c'est la lumière qui l'empêche de lire correctement son visage.

— J'ai fait une erreur, dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

— C'est bon, maintenant—

— Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Peut-être plus tard.

— Peut-être.

Quand ils seront de retour dans le désert.

Et pour la première fois, Keith ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Il visualise la maison, le sable — partout, le sable, les rochers, le vent, le ciel — et eux deux. Le bordel. Krolia qui lui serre la main, il ne sait _pas_ — quelque chose de stupide. Mais ça n'est plus bizarre, c'est juste comme ça que les choses sont.

Quand elle laisse son visage reposer au creux de son cou, Keith comprend la chance qu'il a. Cette personne qu'il aurait pu ne jamais retrouver, qui aujourd'hui est là et ne partira plus — il ne la laissera plus partir. Il ne laissera personne lui enlever ça.

Et sur cette note de couleur et de _peut-être_ et de futurs utopiques, il laisse son esprit entrer dans cette zone de sérénité qu'il n'a jamais pu trouver auparavant.

 _Ça va aller, on est ensemble._

—

 **fin.**


End file.
